


Wherever I Want

by Trashness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Magic Exists, Prince!Keith, if aladdin and snow white had a baby basically, keith is far too smitten, lance would probably sing a whole new world, peasant!lance, this got way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: Keith is a sheltered prince who longs to see the outside world. On a rebellious expedition, he meets Lance and the two become fast friends. More than friends. But when it becomes apparent that the two will not be allowed to be together, Keith becomes desperate to find a solution.





	Wherever I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a tumble drabble that just .... really got out of hand.   
> How did this happen?

 

Keith pulls his dark cloak further around his body, trying to disguise the fine clothes he wears underneath. Everything in his closet would have given him away, but luckily he had found this old, threadbare cloak whilst skulking around the guard’s quarters. He hopes it’s not a treasured family heirloom of some sort, because if this experience goes well…. he just might not return it.

 

Flicking up the cloak’s hood and tightening the scarf around his face, Keith vaults over the palace wall. It’s easy. Startlingly so. He lands with a soft thud in the swampy area just on the other side of the wall. Wearing an an elated grin, Keith tears off towards the market place. His boots touch mud for the first time.

 

He follows the sounds of the villagers’ laughter and morning chatter until he stumbles into it.

Colours. And crowds. And smells… so many of them. Merchant’s brilliantly coloured signs assault his vision, dancing in the wind as they hang from stalls. Several passersby bump into him without so much as an “excuse me”. Keith is about to say something when he remembers himself. He glowers at the back of their heads instead and pulls his hood closer around his face.

Even though his scarf conceals his mouth, his eyes sparkle with his hidden smile. He stops to observe a group of children play hop scotch. Keith can’t remember the last time he saw more than one child at once. He moves on to ogle some fabrics being sold from one of the stalls. The weave isn’t as fine as he’s used to, but their colours and design make them striking and beautiful in a unique way. Something spicy assaults his nostrils and he turns towards a stall covered in red fabrics and colourful ribbons. A man stands at the counter and passes out some sort of rice dish, topped with meat in a dark, glistening sauce. Keith’s mouth waters.

 

He rummages around in his cloak until he finds his purse of coins. He cautiously pulls down his scarf.

“Is this enough?” Keith jangles several gold coins at the man. The man’s eyes widen and he nods enthusiastically. Taking the money, he returns with several large bowls of curry, some toffee apples and a steaming mug of something sweet. Keith clumsily takes everything in his arms.

He makes his way back to the children playing. They’ve moved on from hopscotch and are now hitting each other with sticks and yelling about being the best swordsman. Keith approaches. The children hush and step back.

“You guys want some of these? I got too many.” He smiles and holds out the apples and spare bowls of food. One of the older boys nervously approaches.

“What’s the deal?” His voice cracks. He has to be about 12. There’s dirt on his knees and hands.

“No deal. I just got too many by accident.” Keith shrugs. His scarf slips revealing more of his face. The boy continues to scowl, but then his face softens. The man before him doesn’t match his clothes. He doesn’t look like any rogue he’s encountered before. He steps forward and takes an apple.

“Ok… thanks.” The boy smirks and takes a bite. That seems to be the signal, and the other children rush forwards. Their eager hands grab at Keith and soon all of his extra food is no longer a concern. He laughs and sits with the kids as they happily eat. Keith takes his first bite of the curry. He grins, and shovels in several mouthfuls. It’s sweet and bold flavour is foreign to his tastebuds, but he loves it. He inhales several more spoonfuls.

Then the spice hits.

 

He pants several times, then takes a large gulp of his drink.

“Oh yeah, that sneaks up on you.” The oldest child laughs.

“Wow! Quite a feast today!” A new voice breaks free of the crowd. Keith looks up to see a tall boy approach. He has to be around the same age as him. With warm, tan skin, and short brown hair, but it was his smile that caught Keith’s attention. His smile is… beautiful. Keith forgets to chew.

 

The boys limbs are long, but move confidently to squat in front of the children. His shoulders are surprisingly broad, a telltale sign that he’s past puberty and is approaching manhood, and there’s a mischievous look in his blue eyes when he snatches a bite of one of the children’s apples. He grins as sugar coats his lips.

“Lance!” All the children exclaim and run for him. Keith is almost trampled. He stands.

“That man brought us treats!” A girl points. 

Keith finds his eyes locked onto Lance’s. He scrambles to pull up his scarf. Lance looks skeptical. 

“Did he now.” His eyes narrow. “Well thanks, these kids don’t often…”

“Lance!”

With a scream and a pattering of shoes on the cobbled streets, a child sprints and ploughs into Lance’s torso. Lance grunts and looks down at the child. Tears stream down his cheeks and he grips a dead bird in one of his hands.

“Billy! What on earth…?!”

“Lance! You gotta help me!”

Lance’s eyes fall on the dead bird. He visibly swallows.

“Billy,” He kneels down to the boys height and grips his shoulders. “Have you been in the forest again?” He speaks low and calmly.

“Yeah…”

“You know the king owns those lands. You _know_ you’re not supposed to hunt there. That’s poaching.”

“I know! But I went and then the guards saw me and…” The boy sniffles.

Lance’s attention is pulled as he sees the flow of the marketplace change. The crowds part on the horizon and several hulking king’s guards make their way through.

“Shit.” Lance hisses. “Jason, take Billy and run. Just run until you’re home. I hold them off.”

The oldest boy nods and takes Billy’s hand. They take off, and the rest of the children scatter. Lance stands with a determined scowl and marches towards the guards. Keith follows just a few steps away.

“Gentlemen!” Lance calls. “Awful big party for some morning shopping. Is it George’s birthday? Are we chipping in for a present?” He smiles and plants his feet in front of the largest of the guards.

“Lance,” He spits. “Piss off.”

“Wow, harsh language. I guess I’m not invited to the party then.”

“Listen you…!” The guard rushes forward and pulls Lance onto his toes by his tunic collar. Keith bursts into action.

“How dare you!” His voice booms out from underneath his scarf. The guard turns with a shocked expression. Lance looks even more surprised.

 

“Guards are never to lay a hand on civilians without reason! Set him down at once!” Keith orders.

A beat. 

 

Then the guard bursts into laughter. He tosses Lance to the side and stalks towards Keith.

“Or what? Who’s going to enforce that? _You?”_ The guard laughs darkly. Lance recovers his footing and springs in between them.

“Hey, Sendak my man, give this guy a break. He’s not from around here, so why don’t…”

“Shut up!” With a swing of his trunk like arm, Lance is sent skittering across the road. Keith sees red.

“I’ll bring you before the King himself.” Keith steps forward. Sendak smirks and raises his fist.

With a flurry of his cloak, Keith surges for the guard and grabs Sendak’s sword right out of his scabbard. He dodges Sendak’s punch and points the blade at his throat.

“If you refuse… I’ll kill you right here.”

Sendak bats the blade away with a roar. He reaches for his dagger. The guards behind him all draw their swords.

Sendak prepares himself. Keith grinds his toes into the dirt.

 

“HEADS UP!” Lance shouts and falls in front of Keith. He tosses an entire bag of flour into the air, obscuring everything for 10 meters. He can hear Sendak’s hacking cough. He doesn’t wait. His hand finds Keith’s wrist and he _runs_.

 

“What’re you…?”

“What the shit are you doing?!” Lance hisses. He pulls them through the bustling streets and into a back alley. He hops on top of a ledge and leans down to pull Keith after him, but Keith has already hoisted himself up. Lance leads them onto the roofs of the warehouses and flour mills.

“I had that guy!” Keith shouts. By now his scarf has come undone and his hood flies behind him.

“You did not! There was no way you were getting out of there alive.” Lance huffs. He hops between the crumbling roofs of the slums  and jumps back on to the ground. The late afternoon sun isn’t able to reach these claustrophobic alleyways and ramshack shelters. It takes a moment for Keith’s eyes to adjust. 

 

“Look, you seem nice. I appreciate what you did for the street kids. Most people just tell them to get lost or treat them like dirt.” Lance pants. “But I think you have a bit of a hero complex, and around here…” He swallows. “That’ll get you killed.”

“Didn’t stop you.” Keith states. Lance stops in his tracks and blinks.

“You threw yourself in front of that guard several times. He even hit you and you just came back.” Keith smirks. Lance is frozen. His mouth opens and closes wordlessly. Then he shakes his head and lightly laughs.

“I never said I was smart.” He grabs Keith’s hand. It feels warm and calloused. 

“C’mon. You can stay with me until they give up trying to find us.”

Keith’s smile is fond.

 

Lance leads him through dark alleys and over crumbling walls. Past more children who yell and wave from glassless windows, and mothers beating their laundry on their front steps. Their colourful skirts hang from their door frames to dry.

“Here we are.” Lance begins to enter one of the worst looking building’s Keith has seen. The main chunk of roof is non existent, but has several thick pieces of colourful fabric laid over each other to keep out the rain and sun. There’s a beat up wooden table in the middle of the main and only room, and a flight of crooked, wooden stairs lead to the second floor. A girl lazes in a hammock strung in the corner. A large boy stokes a fire in the ruins of an oven.

“Hunk, Pidge! We have a guest!” Lance calls. The two turn to look at the stranger in their home. The girl swings her legs off of the hammock and walks over.

“Too clean to be a friend of yours.” She sniggers. Hunk stays away.

“Is he… a thief?” He asks.

“No!” Lance and Keith both dismiss Hunk’s claim. They stare at each other with surprise. Keith is the first to laugh.

“Sorry, no… I’m just… a traveller.” He clears his throat.

“He’s crazy! Tried to take on Sendak and his goons by himself.” Lance laughs.

Pidge’s eyes narrow. 

“So uhhhhhh….?”

“Keith.” Keith answers.

“Oh, damn sorry. I totally forgot to ask your name.” Lance sheepishly scratches his cheek.

“It’s fine. You’re Lance, right?”

“Yeah.”

Keith outstretches his hand. Lance takes it and smiles his breath taking smile. Keith has to look away.

 

“Hunk, do we have anything to eat?” Lance walks over to the stove. Keith awkwardly trails behind him. He can feel Pidge’s gaze never leaving his back. 

“I’ve got some porridge if you want.” Hunk lifts the lids on one of the pots. The steam that comes out of it smells sweet like cinnamon. 

“Alright.” Lance begins to dish himself out a bowl. He turns to Keith. 

“Do you want some? Nothing fancy, but it’s warm.” 

Keith shuffles forward and precariously looks into the pot. He sees what looks like a pale beige mush.

“I don’t…what is it?”

“It’s porridge.”

Keith blinks.

“I don’t know what that is.”

 

A hush falls over the room. Everyone looks at Keith like he has two heads. Pidge’s eyes narrow even more.

“What…?! What do you mean…??” Lance blusters. With a huff he scoops out a small amount of porridge into a bowl and thrusts it into Keith’s chest.

“Here. Try it.” He stands with his hands on his hips and waits. Keith nervously glances at Hunk, who makes a “go on” motion with his hand. Keith picks up a small lump with his fingers and brings it to his mouth. He chews. It’s warm, smooth, but sweet and heats his stomach. He smiles wide and excitedly goes for more. Lance hands him a spoon.

 

“It’s great!” Keith gently laughs.

Lance’s chest tightens. 

“Yo, this guy’s real weird.” Hunk whispers in Lance’s ear. Lance softly elbows him.

“He’s foreign. We don’t know what they eat in other places.” He hisses. Hunk seems to stop judging Keith, but continues to watch him wolf down the porridge with amusement. 

Lance looks up through the fabrics of his roof and spies a sliver of pale orange sky. He smiles and grabs Keith’s wrist again.

“Here, let’s eat this in my favourite spot.”

 

Keith happily obliges and runs after Lance as he ascends the stairs. They go over to a corner on the second story and climb a strategically placed ladder where they emerge onto the roof. Lance leads them to a thick wooden beam that they can comfortably sit on. It’s the highest point for miles.

 

Keith has stopped eating. Underneath the brilliant sunset, cast in vibrant pinks and tangerines, the entire city sprawls out in front of them. Slums turn into marketplaces and estates, and in the distance, forests and the rolling greens of the castle grounds are visible. The castle stands mightily opposite them, seeming to stare at Keith. For once… he isn’t in it.

“This is your life?” Keith asks breathlessly. In one afternoon he has experienced so many wonderful things.

“Yeah, I know it’s pretty shit, but I don’t need your pity or anything.” Lance stirs his porridge and laughs humourlessly.

“No, no!” Keith grabs his hands. “It’s wonderful! It’s amazing.” Keith can taste the sweetness of the porridge in his mouth. The smell of the spicy curry still clings to his cloak and there’s still some flour in Lance’s hair and on his dark pants. 

“I love it.”

 

Lance stares dumbfounded at the beautiful boy in front of him. _I love it_. The boy with the porcelain complexion and bright purple eyes claims earnestly about this mediocre street food and crumbling place of residence. Lance can do nothing but laugh.

“This?” He asks, with his arms wide. “You love this?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s exciting.” 

Lance sighs. He takes a slow bite of his porridge. 

“Exciting.” He repeats. He chuckles low in his chest. “More like dangerous.”

“Well I like it.” Keith speaks quietly. He tucks a strand of black hair behind his ear and shuffles closer. Lance can feel the heat of his body against his arm.

“Show me more?” Keith wets his lips and smiles at the taller boy who’s skin glows in the sunset. His short hair flutters in the breeze.

 

“Keith…” Lance smirks. “You keep looking at me like that and I’ll take you wherever you want.”

Keith feels his cheeks heat up. What kind of expression was he wearing?

“But seriously, what…?”

 

“EXCUSE ME!” A strange voice calls. Keith and Lance stiffen. There’s a quick patter of feet on the stairs and Pidge’s small head pokes out of the fabric roof.

“Lance! One of the King’s guards is here!” She hisses.

“Shit!” He grabs Keith’s hand and quickly joins Pidge on the second story. She leads them to a trap door. Lance hops into it, then turns to help lower Keith down next to him. It’s a tight fit, but they squeeze together. Pidge drops the door on them to go back and face the guard. She doesn’t make it down the stairs before he appears. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t want to bother you…” It’s not Sendak. A tall, muscular man appears. He wear’s the King’s guard’s colours, but the several stripes and badges on his chest tell Lance that he is a considerably higher rank. Despite his broad chest and strong jaw, his eyes and voice are kind. His dark hair looks like a typical guard’s cut, but the streak of grey and scar marring his face tell hints of possible military action. Keith gasps.

“Shiro…”

Lance looks at Keith, but doesn’t risk asking for fear of being heard.

“I’m just looking for this man. Have you seen him?” Shiro holds up a piece of parchment with an illustration. Through the floorboards, Lance can just make out the face drawn on it. Long, dark, hair. Fine features. Sharp eyes.

 

“Keith?” He whispers. Keith claps his hand over his mouth. 

“N…no! No one like that around here” Pidge lies. “He looks… way too wealthy to be around these parts.”

“Are you sure? It’s very important. He’s not a criminal, he’s not wanted, his father is just very worried about him.” Shiro assures.

“Father? I thought he…” Pidge slips up. She closes her mouth tight, but Shiro has heard. 

“What did you…?”

“Nothing! Just that… his father must be very important to have you lot looking for him.” Pidge goes to move past Shiro, but he grabs her arm. He looks down with a cold gaze.

“If you know where Prince Keith is…”

“Prince!” Lance squawks. It comes unbidden. He’s realised his mistake immediately and covers his own mouth. But it’s too late. 

 

Shiro’s eyes spy the uneven wooden flooring. The slight lip in the wood. He stands directly above Keith and Lance and stomps. The tell tale shake of a door and hinges is heard. Quickly, Shiro’s hands are underneath the edge and ripping the trap door open. Dust flies into the air. Keith winces against the bright light and gives a defeated sigh. Lance cowers in the corner. 

 

“Hey Shiro…” He groans. Shiro grabs Keith harshly by the arm and yanks him out of the hole. His cloak spills open, revealing his striking blue and gold gilded tunic. Delicate embroidery works over his chest and a tassled belt sways on his narrow waist. Lance gapes.

 

“Keith! What the _hell_ are you doing?!” Shiro shouts.

“I’m never allowed out! I’m always kept in that cooped up castle and…!”

“Did this boy hurt you?” Shiro points at Lance aggressively. Keith throws himself in front of them.

“No! Shiro, please! Lance _protected_ me!” He kneels to help Lance out of the sunken floor. He takes his hand, but doesn’t let it go when he’s out.

“He’s my friend. Shiro, please.” Keith whispers. He almost begs. Shiro relaxes.

 

“Keith… you can’t run away like this. You scared me half to death.” Shiro steps in close. He grabs Keith by the back of the neck and pulls him into a tight hug.

“I thought you’d been kidnapped or something.”

“No, no…. I was just… I need to go outside, Shiro.”

“It’s not my decision, Keith.” They gently separate. Shiro squeezes Keith’s shoulders before he turns towards Lance. He outstretches a hand. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane. King’s guard and his highness’ personal guard.”

Lance tentatively takes his hand.

“Lance… just Lance.” 

Shiro smiles. 

“Well thank you for… _protecting_ the Prince here. If he says you’re a friend then I won’t question it.”

“He’s nice.” Keith snaps.

“I believe you!” Shiro smiles. He steps back and grips Keith’s forearm firmly, just in case he runs again. 

“Say goodbye to your friend, because there’s no way I’m letting you out of my sights again.” He lectures. Keith pouts. Like a scorned child he’s pulled out of the building. Lance trails behind.

“It was lovely meeting you…” Lance says to his back. “…Your Highness.”

Keith smiles sadly over his shoulder.

“Wherever I want.” His voice is hollow. “That’s what you said, Lance.” He smirks. 

And in a puff of coloured smoke, the Prince and his guard are gone.

 

…

 

Shiro lied. He lied because, despite his efforts, that is not the last time Lance sees Keith. Far from it.

 

It’s just a few days later that Keith returns to his doorstep, insisting to be shown around the city. Lance tries to refuse, but Keith’s smile and enthusiasm break him quickly.

He shows him the flour mills. The bustling docks where the merchants arrive with goods from far off continents. He takes him to farms surrounded by golden fields, and they trespass through backyard chicken coops. Keith shrieks and laughs as they are discovered and they have to hop over nests and eggs to escape.

 

Lance takes him into the forests and shows him the rivers and streams that course through there. They go fishing. Or they try at least. Keith manages to catch two reasonable sized trout, and then another dark fish with spikes that makes Lance shout “Oh my god! Put it back! Put it back!”.

 

They pick wild strawberries and hand them out to the children in the market. They start to recognise Keith and fondly call him “apple man” because he always arrives with several toffee apples in his arms. He keeps his face covered when in public.

 

He buys “poor people clothes” as Lance calls them, and keeps them tucked under his bed in the castle. A pair of brown, knee high boots. A red tunic. Some brown riding pants. And of course the cloak and scarf he had worn on his first expedition. 

 

“Now how do you make those look so good?” Lance looks up and down Keith’s body as he hops along rocks in the river. 

“No regular peasant could make that outfit still look expensive. It must just be your princely demeanour.” Lance smirks. He skips a rock across the pond. 

“Maybe it’s because I’m so handsome.” Keith tosses his long hair. Lance makes a gagging noise.

“I have suitors from every corner of the globe.” Keith scoffs at Lance’s disgusted face. Lance stands and begins to walk along the muddy bank of the pond.

“And yet, you’re here with me.” Lance sighs. Keith runs up behind him and grabs his hand.

“I am, aren’t I?” He keeps a hold of Lance’s hand. Something sparkles in his eyes. 

 

Every visit ends with them sitting on the roof and watching the sunset. Sometimes they eat porridge. Other times they nibble at the fish they caught earlier. Sometimes they eat nothing, but just sit in silence and enjoy the view. Keith longs to see the stars with Lance.

 

But he never gets the chance. Because just before the sky can turn purple, Shiro is there in a puff of coloured smoke. He groans, gives the same lecture, takes Keith by the arm, and disappears in another cloud. 

 

Keith always leaves with a smirk and the promise to return. 

 

…

 

They sit on the roof after blackberry picking. Lance examines the small cuts on Keith’s fine hands.

“I told you to watch the thorns.” He sighs.

“They didn’t hurt.”

“Yeah, but what will your servants think?” He laughs. “I’m sure the ones who bathe you already have questions about why you’re so dirty.”

“I bathe myself, thank you.” Keith snatches his hand back.

“Oh so you _do_ know how to do something.” Lance teases. He grabs Keith’s hand again. Keith’s scandalised expression melts into a vicious sneer. 

 

“Maybe I’m doing it wrong. Maybe you could teach me that as well?” He scoots closer and leans his face upwards into Lance’s space. Lance’s face flushes. He pulls away and playfully bats at Keith’s shoulder. 

“You’re dangerous, you know that?” He chuckles. Keith doesn’t move away. Instead he inches closer. He sits upright and stares at Lance. At how his dark lashes sit against his cheeks. At how his blue eyes take on a deeper colour in the fading magenta light. Lance turns towards Keith. He doesn’t pull back when Keith brushes their noses together. He doesn’t pull back when Keith’s lips ghost against his.

“Lance, please....”  Keith whispers. His hands fist at the collar of Lance’s tunic.

 

Lance has never been able to refuse him.

 

He grips the back of Keith’s neck and kisses him fiercely against the blazing sunset. Keith’s grip on his collar tightens and pulls him forwards like he’s worried he’ll disappear. Lance’s fingers get lost in his hair, and when his lungs burn from lack of oxygen, he parts with a gasp. Air and his senses come rushing back. He gently dodges Keith’s lips. They land on his cheek.

 

“Keith... we have to stop this...” He whispers. Keith’s persistent lips move to once again kiss his. His fair hands, now marked with scratches from blackberry thorns, cup Lance’s jaw.

“Why?” He asks in between kisses. He squeezes his eyes tight and is practically crawling onto Lance’s lap when he receives his answer.

 

A faint puff and a low clearing of the throat. The two boys separate.

 

“That’s why.”

 

Shiro’s grip is brusing on Keith’s forearm when he is yanked off of Lance. Shiro’s usually good natured roll of the eyes and repetitive lecture is gone. He scowls at Keith with menace.

“Keith!” He holds the boy firmly in front of him. Keith squirms, but cannot loosen Shiro’s grip.

“This is it. This is the last time. Do you understand?” Shiro growls. Keith stares up at him with wild eyes. Something is different. Something has snapped in Shiro’s chiding and kind demeanour.

 

_He means it._

The finality of this moment begins to dawn on Keith. He thrashes wildly in his grip.

“Stop! No! You can’t keep me…!” He jerks his arm back and manages to scramble a couple of steps towards Lance before Shiro’s strong arms are around his middle and hoisting him over his shoulder. Keith thumps on Shiro’s back. He scratches and kicks, but the man never falters.

 

“I don’t want…! Lance!” Keith cries.

Lance, who had been watching all of this unfold helplessly, finds himself running towards Keith. They kiss desperately, but it’s short.

“You have to go.” Lance pushes the tears off of Keith’s cheeks. Their foreheads still touch. Keith’s nails dig into his arms.

“You can’t stay with me. You have to go, you have to go.” He repeats. Each one makes his voice shake a little more. He steps back. Keith’s sobs disappear in a cloud of smoke.

 

There are deep scratches on Lance’s arms.

 

…

 

“How dare you!” Keith and Shiro land in the castle’s courtyard just as the sun sets. Shiro sets Keith down finally and the boy scurries back.

“I am the Prince and I order you to…”

Shiro grabs him by his collar and yanks him close. From this distance, Keith can see how deep the scar on his face runs.

“Do you have any ide what you’re doing? What you’re putting that poor boy through?” He hisses. Keith winces.

“Stop giving him hope. Stop toying with his emotions. Stop putting everyone at risk.” Shiro warns.

“I would _never_ deceive lance” Keith snarls. He claws Shiro’s hand off of him.

“He means everything to me, and I _will_ break out of here again to be with him. I thought you were my friend, Shiro!” Keith’s cries are hysterical. His tears come pouring down his cheeks and drip off of his chin. He stands, shoulders shaking and breaths coming in abrupt bursts. Shiro’s gaze is cold.

 

“You used to say you loved me…” Keith whimpers. Shiro steps close and places his hands on either side of his face. His hold is gentle. His cold eyes become sad.

“My dear prince,” He sighs. “Do you not know what they will do to him if they find the two of you together? I told you I would gladly lay down my life for you, but after all these years… do you not know what they would do to _me_ if they discovered I allowed this to happen.”

Keith stares up with watery, naïve eyes.

 

“They would execute both me and Lance.” Shiro states.

“Even though you’re the Prince. They would not wait. They would not give him a trial. They would execute him on sight.”

Shiro wraps Keith in a tight hug. He kisses the top of his dark hair.

“I should have… I kept letting you go because I felt sorry for you. You were smiling more. I wanted you to be happy, but then…” He sighs. Keith still shakes with sobs, but continues to hug Shiro tightly. Shiro takes his chin and gently tilts his face upwards until they are looking at each other. Keith’s eyes are rimmed with red.

 

“I could see that Lance was becoming more important to you. I knew the longer I waited, the worse your separation would be.” He wipes a tear with his thumb.

“My Prince… I’m sorry I was too late.”

 

Keith slumps forward. He sniffs and wipes his eyes. Determination flashes across his features.

“I’ll find a way.”

“There is no way. As long as you’re the Prince there’s nothing you can do.” Shiro softly grips Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s hands clench into fists.

 

…

 

“I need you to do something for me.” Keith saunters into the perfumed quarters, dramatically pushing back the beads that hang over the door frame. Allura lounges on her couch, stirring something steaming in her teapot. In the romantic lighting of the sorceress’ quarters, Allura’s white hair glows brilliantly. She’s swathed in flowing, sheer fabrics and gold jewellery adorns her forehead and jangles from her wrists.

 

“Not even a hello?” Allura smirks from above her teacup. She takes a long sip.

“Hello.” Keith greets sharply. He sits opposite her on a stool decorated with tassels and embroidery.

“What can I do for you?” Allura smiles. She sets down her drink.

“I need a spell.”

Allura quirks an eyebrow with interest.

“Something to make me not a Prince.” Keith’s fists tremble slightly in his lap. Allura sighs and leans forward. Her smile is sad.

 

“Is this all to be with that boy?”

“Lance.” Keith corrects.

“Lance.” Allura sighs. It’s an unremarkable name.

“Shiro told you.”

“Shiro tells me many things.” She laughs. “But of course… some things I find out for myself.” She looks down at the tea leaves in her cup. She sees an arch. _A journey? Or perhaps a wedding?_

 

“So can you do it?” Keith pulls her out of her divinations. She sighs and sinks back into her plush cushions.

“I cannot. I can’t change how you were born or who you were born to.” Allura stands. Her long skirt trails on the ground behind her. She takes both of Keith’s hands in hers and gently squeezes them. She smells like sandalwood.

“I cannot change your destiny, Keith. No one can.”

Keith takes back his hands and stands. He does not want to hear anymore of Allura’s soft words about destiny, fate or anything concerning the future. He leaves without a goodbye. Staying put is not an option for him.

 

…

 

“So you can do it?”

Enough asking questions and paying people off in dark alleys has lead Keith to this dark den. He recognises some of the symbols from visiting Allura, but the atmosphere is different. It’s darker, and smoke seems to hang permanently in the air. The old witch… Haggar they said her name was, trails her fingers over the bones she has laid out before her. She smiles under her dark hood.

“Of course.”

“Allura said it was impossible.”

“Allura is afraid to access all of her abilities. There are certain magics that she dares not to use.” Haggar croaks. “Being the King’s sorceress she is handcuffed. Constantly watched.” Her smile shows her sharp teeth.

“But no one watches _me._ ”.

This was a bad idea. This _had_ to be a bad idea. Shiro had always told Keith that sorceresses were bad news and witches were even worse. The harder to find… the worse they were. And Haggar had been incredibly difficult to find.

 

But Keith is desperate. With few options, he soon found himself confidently striding into Haggar’s midst. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to run, but he planted his feet.

“What do I need to do?” His gaze is steady. Hagar reaches underneath her table and pulls out a small vial of gold liquid. She hands it to Keith.

“Head to the middle of the forest north of the city. There’s a river there. Do you know it?”

Keith nods.

“When the moon is high in the sky, drink this.” She stops. Keith waits.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Haggar grins. “I’ll need my payment of course.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Keith rummages in his cloak until he pulls out his bag of coins.

“How much?”

“All.”

Keith scowls. His hand tightens on his pouch.

“You want the potion or not, boy?” Haggar grins wider. Keith sighs.

“This better work.” His purse plops in her pale, outstretched hand. Her long fingers quickly ensnare it and make it disappear in a puff of green smoke.

“I promise it will, your highness.”

 

…

 

Lance is rudely woken from his nap with a familiar hissing noise. He uncurls from his hammock to glare at Shiro, who now stands in the corner. He scoffs and turns back over.

 

“What do you want?” He spits.

Shiro marches over to his hammock and glares down at Lance. Lance stares up with unblinking eyes. He’s been in a slump since Keith was dragged from him, and Shiro is the last person he wants to deal with. He could barely will himself to hold a conversation with Hunk over breakfast, so Shiro’s appearance zaps the last of his energy.

 

“Where is he?” Shiro snaps. Lance quirks an eyebrow.

“What?”

It takes all of Shiro’s patience not to spin the hammock and knock Lance on to the floor.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! Keith! Where is he hiding this time? Have you got him in that trap door again?”

Lance’s eyes slowly widen. He raises up onto his elbows. It’s been days since he last saw Keith.

“Shiro… Shiro he’s not with me.” Lance swings out of his hammock.

 

“Keith!” Shiro starts to walk around the room and shout. “Come out, I’m not playing your games!”

“Shiro!” Lance hops in front of the guard and places his hands on his chest.

“Shiro, I’m serious! I haven’t seen him.” Shiro still scowls. “Have I ever prevented him from going home? Have I ever hid him from you, even though I knew you were coming?” Lance pants.

“I know what he is. I know I can’t have him.” Feelings Lance had been wrestling with since Keith’s departure start to well in his gut. He pushes them down.

“So please, believe me when I say I don’t have him.” His voice is hushed. Shiro swallows. Aggression leaves his face.

 

“I can’t find him.” He admits. Fear courses through Lance.

“What do you mean you can’t find him?”

“I mean he’s disappeared. He’s vanished. As soon as I noticed I came to you, because that’s where he always is.” Shiro throws his arms up.

“Shiro…I’m really worried.” Lance voices what they’re both thinking.

“I love Keith, but he’s not very savvy. What if he’s in trouble? Or someone’s taken him?” He starts to speak frantically. Shiro places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“He can take care of himself. He’s a good fighter. I don’t think anyone could have kidnapped him…” He inhales deeply.

“But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t done something stupid. C’mon,” Shiro pulls Lance close.

“We’re going to pay a visit to his last friend.”

 

…

 

Lance’s stomach grossly lurches with the pull of the teleportation spell. His world spins and his legs give out under him when he lands. He tries not to vomit on Shiro’s boots.

 

“You alright there?” Shiro calls from above.

“Fine.” Lance croaks. He stands and looks around. They are definitely not in the slums anymore. Marble tiles are under his feet and vases filled with lilies line the hallway. _Inside the castle?_

 

“In here,” Shiro pulls Lance into a room. It smells heavily of jasmine blossoms and sandalwood. Lance eyes the beads that cascade over the doorframe. A woman with white hair sits at a small table in the corner.

 

“Have you seen Keith?” Shiro curtly asks.

“So many rude boys lately.” Allura hums. She flicks her bright blue eyes to look at the men. Shiro clears his throat.

“Sorry. In a hurry.” Shiro apologises. “Have you seen Keith?”

“Not since yesterday. Why?”

“He’s missing.”

“Probably with that Lance boy.”

“ _I’m_ that Lance boy.” Lance steps forward. He doesn’t miss the once over Allura gives him. She smirks.

“Well you are cute. I can see why he likes you.” She murmurs.

 

“But I’m sorry, Shiro. I only saw him yesterday.”

“Did you talk about anything? Was he ok?”

“God no.” Allura laughs. “Keith’s always been moody, but he was definitely in a big huff yesterday. He was mad when I couldn’t help him, I could tell.”

“What’d he want?” Shiro leans on the table. Allura crosses her arms and shakes her head. She nods over at Lance.

“To get back to this one. He asked for something that would make him not a Prince anymore. A spell, a potion, anything.” She sighs. Shiro and Lance both tense.

 

“Of course I told him I couldn’t. That nobody could… and he left.” She sighs. Shiro deflates, feeling at a dead end. Lance doesn’t relax. If anything he looks more concerned. He steps forward and speaks slowly.

 

“That’s not true.” He states. “There is someone who could.”

Allura's eyes narrow. She looks insulted.

“He will always be the son of the king! I can’t rewrite time to change that! No magic can.”

“But there is a witch who would try.” Lance glares. Allura flinches at the sharpness of it.

“Deep in the slums of the city is the witch Haggar…”

“Haggar…” Allura gasps. The name is hauntingly familiar to her.

“She was cast out years ago.”

“You know her?” Shiro asks.

“She’s dangerous. Powerful and dangerous. I can’t imagine how Keith would….”

“Did Keith seem desperate to you?” Shiro sighs. Allura shrinks. She lowers her gaze to her lap.

“Yes.”

 

Lance snatches a vial of teleportation liquid from Shiro’s belt.

“We gotta go. Hopefully we find her before he does.” He grips Shiro’s arm tightly and throws the vial down. Lance is pretty sure he knows how to use this sort of magic.

 

…

 

Teleportation still feels terrible. Lance tries to prepare himself for the rush and the way his ears pop, but it does little to help. His grip trembles on Shiro’s bicep. It takes a beat for his eyes to adjust to his dark surroundings and recognize where he is.

 

A back alley, even dirtier than his neighbourhood in the slums. Everything seems to be covered in a layer of soot and grime. There’s a door in front of him with a cat’s skull mounted precariously above it.

 

This was the place. Exactly how Lance had remembered it. He pulls Shiro up the steps towards the door. He raps his knuckles against it twice, then enters.

 

It’s dark and smells musty. His and Shiro’s feet leave marks in the dust on the floor, and break several well established cobwebs. There’s a table in the center of the room made from dark, knotted wood. Haggar hunches over it, her long fingers working over a large chunk of amethyst.

 

“Lance, you said you’d never come back.” She croaks. She turns her head, and even though they cannot see her eyes, they know she must see Shiro. She stops and raises her head. A small grin appears on her thin lips.

 

“You brought company.” She hums. “I’ve gotten a lot of fancy customers lately. Allura’s talents must be slipping.”

At Allura’s name, Shiro grunts and lunges forward. He smacks Haggar’s crystal off the table and it shatters. She frowns.

“That’s bad luck you know.”

“Where’s Keith? What did you do to him?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Haggar crosses her robed arms over her chest. She leans back in her rickety chair with contempt. Shiro seethes. He grips the edge of the table and his knuckles turn white.

“The Prince. Was he here?”

“A lot of people hide their identity. Who’s to say?” The witch grins defiantly.

 

“Hey Haggar,” Lance wanders over to a rack of dried ingredients. Some are plants. Some look like pieces of animals. Hooves, horns, skins… even a leg or two. All are covered in a fine layer of dust. All are very dry.

 

“These sure look important…” Lance picks up a purple flower and twirls it between his fingers. He recognizes it as a mountain flower. Very rare. Extremely expensive. Haggar has a bushel of them in this corner.

“Some of these I don’t even recognize.” He laughs. He picks up a horn with a red base. “Does this animal even exist anymore?”

 

Haggar watches him closely. Lance is almost as much of an urban legend as herself, and she’s encountered his slippery and conniving nature once before. She scowls.

“If you’re…”

Lance strikes a match.

“You have about 5 seconds to tell me where Keith is. Or I burn this place to the ground.” He states. The flame of his match creeps towards his fingers.

Haggar leans forward on her chair.

“You fool! This place will go up with you ins…”

Lance smiles and dangles a vial of teleportation liquid. Haggar freezes.

 

“4…” Lance counts. Flames lick his fingers.

“He’s in the forest!” Haggar blurts. Lance exchanges a look with Shiro. He snuffs his match, but stays far away.

“I sent him there with a potion. He should still be there.” She hisses.

“If you hurt…”

“Your boy is unharmed Takashi.” Haggar stares at the finger Shiro points at her face.

“If he’s come into danger, it’s because the woods are no place for a prince. I suggest you go before the wolves find him.”

“Where _exactly…_ ”

“I know where.” Lance takes Shiro’s arm once more. “He’d be by the river.” Lance doesn’t hesitate before smashing the vial.

 

…

 

Lance hits the forest floor at a sprint. Shiro pants behind him. It’s late afternoon and the tall trees cast long shadows on the forest floor. Dry leaves crunch under their feet and the soft rumble of the river is audible. Shiro spins wildly on his heel.

“I don’t see him.”

“Me neither. He’s probably wandered.” Lance starts walking towards the bank of the river. He can see the thicket of blackberry bushes that they had visited just a few days prior.

 

“Has he been here before?” Shiro jogs to catch up. His gaze never stays on one place for long.

“Yeah… yeah…” Lance sighs sadly. “I’ve brought him here a few times.”

But the world had looked different then. Keith’s lips had been stained crimson with berry juice and he laughed as he smashed rotting berries into Lance’s legs. They had grabbed each others hands and fallen into the leaves.

 

Lance creeps around the blackberry bushes.

“He’s not here.” Shiro states.

Lance looks at his feet. The leaves look disturbed, like something has been dragged over them. Lance pushes forwards.

“These bushes are thick, but I know there’s a small clearing in them.” He looks over his shoulder.

“Wait here.”

Shiro nods.

 

Lance falls on his hands and knees and crawls into the bushes. The thorns catch on his clothes and skin. Soon he comes to the small opening. The blackberry branches still knot and curl overhead, but underneath them is empty. The perfect hiding spot for a rabbit to hide from a wolf. For two boys to sit and whisper sweet things. Or for a hooded figure to hide during the cool night. Lance stops at the sight of him.

 

Hunched in his dark cloak. Only the top of his head is visible. Lance cautiously approaches.

“Keith,” He whispers. If it’s not Keith, then this could be very dangerous for him.

But the figure’s head pops up with wide, purple eyes. He breathes heavily, and there’s a scratch on his cheek, but otherwise no harm. Lance feels relief course through him. Fears that he had been suppressing come rushing out and his eyes fill with tears.

 

“Oh! Keith!” He scoots forward and wraps Keith in a tight embrace. The other boy does not reciprocate. He feels numb. Lance takes his cheeks in his hands.

“Keith, we were so worried about you. Are you ok?” He brushes the messy fringe out of his eyes. Keith nods.

“Are you hungry?” Lance smiles. Keith nods faster.

“I bet. Here, I’ll take you to Shiro.” Lance holds his hand out. Keith skeptically eyes it.

“I don’t…” He starts.

“Any luck?!” Shiro’s voice booms from the outside. Lance’s victorious cry bubbles out.

“I found him!”

Keith winces at how loud he is. But Lance’s smile is bright, warm, and comforting.

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Lance shakes his outstretched hand again with a laugh. A shy smile appears on Keith’s lips and he takes Lance’s hand firmly.

 

Lance leads them out of the blackberry patch and Keith is assaulted with hugs on the other side. He makes a strangled noise when Shiro practically squeezes the oxygen out of him.

“Keith! Are you ok? How long have you been here? Are you cold? Hungry?” He starts to pummel the Prince with questions. Keith looks overwhelmed. He takes a step back.

“I’m cold.” He manages to answer. Shiro immediately shucks his jacket and drapes it over his shoulders. Keith pulls it close and grins.

 

“So you found him?” Allura cracks into existence. All the boys shriek and scramble backwards in surprise. She looks at them with a bored expression.

“Calm down.”

“Jesus…” Shiro hunches over and pats his thumping heart. Lance laughs and wraps his arm around Keith’s trembling form.

“It’s ok, it’s just Allura.” He laughs. Keith melts into his side.

 

“Yeah we found him.” Shiro stands and wheezes. “How’d you…”

“I placed a tracking charm on you when you visited.”

Shiro grimaces.

“It’s fine! It didn’t hurt!” Allura crosses her arms defensively. She looks over to see Keith pressing himself into Lance’s torso. He pulls a bit of bread out of his pouch and offers it to Keith. He takes it with a smile and a quiet thank you.

“So he’s ok?” Allura steps closer to Shiro. She speaks quietly. The two of them watch Keith smile dopily up at his lover.

“Seems so?” Shiro shrugs. “No marks on him. He’s not a werewolf or anything, but we might have to wait to find that out.”

Allura’s gaze narrows.

“He’s quiet.” She states.

“Yeah but… he’s probably just in a kind of shock.”

 

“Are you thirsty?” Lance asks. Keith nods silently.

“Ok.” Lance jogs over to the river to fill up his flask. He returns with it full of water and offers it to Keith. He takes it and empties it in one go. Lance laughs.

“Wow, when’s the last time you had a drink?”

“I don’t know.” Keith shakes his head. He steps close to Lance and smiles brightly.

“You’re really nice.”

Lance laughs. He places a hand on Keith’s hip, and uses the other to brush the fringe out of his eyes.

“Well of course I’m nice, I…”

“What’s your name?”

 

Everyone freezes.

 

Lance’s hand pauses in the air just above Keith’s cheek.

“What?”

“What’s your name? What do I call you?” Keith beams and fiddles with Lance’s collar. Lance takes one of his hands.

“Keith… Keith do you not recognize me?” He whispers. Keith shakes his head.

“Do you know who I am?”

Keith shakes his head again.

Shiro steps forward. He turns Keith towards him and looks deeply into his eyes.

“Keith do you know who I am?”

Keith blinks owlishly. He starts to become frightened and pulls away.

“Should I?” He meekly asks. He starts to drift subconsciously back to Lance’s side.

 

Allura approaches, but speaks in low, gentle tones.

“Do you know who _you_ are?” She asks. Keith keeps his gaze on the forest floor and shakes his head. Lance feels cold.

“You keep calling me ‘Keith”… so I guess….”

“Your name is Keith.” Allura soothingly confirms. Her eyes flit over Keith’s body looking for clues. A charm marked on his body. Staining from a potion. She spies his clenched fist.

 

“Keith, are you holding something?” She goes to touch his hand, but he jerks it away. Shiro grabs his elbow. He looks up with a panicked expression.

“It’s ok. Keith… we’re your friends. We take care of you.” Shiro’s brotherly instinct kicks in. He speaks slowly.

“If you are holding something, you should give it to Allura. She only wants to help.”

Keith worries his lip. He looks over at Lance. His free hand nudges at his fingers. Lance allows his fingers to intertwine with Keith’s and he nods.

 

Keith drops a glass vial into Allura’s waiting palm. She thanks him, then brings it up to her nose. She swears in a foreign tongue.

“Bad?” Shiro worries.

“Very strong memory potion. As I expected.” She hisses. Lance’s grip on Keith’s hand tightens.

“What? Memory…? Why?” Shiro looks hard into Keith’s eyes, preying he sees some flit of recognition.

Allura starts to walk away and throws her hands to the sky. The light fabric tied around her wrists dances in golden sunlight.

“Can’t be a prince if he doesn’t know who he is!” She exclaims. Shiro swears.

“Sent him out here to get lost and die I’ll bet.” Lance’s glare is murderous. He regrets not torching the witches place. Keith flinches.

“Sorry,” Lance shakes off his expression. He wraps an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“Someone has hurt you is all. That’s why you can’t remember.” He forces a smile.

“Oh.” Keith’s eyebrows scrunch. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be.” Lance squeezes him tighter. His chest pangs. He knows this is his fault. Keith had done all of this _for him._ To be with him.

 

_If we had never met…_ Lance laments.

 

“Is there a cure? Can you undo it?” Shiro begs Allura. Allura looks up at the sky.

“It doesn’t work that way.” She massages her temples. She sorts through all of her knowledge on memory spells.

“I can’t just charm him out of it or make a reverse potion. He needs… something more powerful. A powerful memory that can’t possibly be contained.” She frantically explains. “We have to try and trigger it.”

She stops. An idea occurs. She wraps Lance and Keith up in her arms.

“Shiro! Come in and hold on tight!”

 

…

 

They appear in what looks like the castle’s courtyard. Lance reels back as Keith clutches to him and vomits on his boots.

“I don’t blame you.” Lance whispers.

“Sorry.” Keith croaks. He wipes his mouth and glances up. He’s surrounded by white walls covered with ivy. There are rose bushes and an expanse of soft, green grass. It’s perfectly flat, except for the impressive oak tree that stands in the centre. It’s canopy of leaves are turning shades of russet and gold. Allura grabs his hand and pulls him towards the trunk.

“Keith! Do you remember this place?” Allura beams and runs into the tree. She places her elegant shoe on a knot in the trunk and hoists herself up. She holds out her hand to pull Keith up next to her.

“You and I used to spend hours here when you were growing up. There!” She points at a wooden nub.

“There used to be a branch there, but it broke off when you climbed onto it. You broke your arm and my father had to heal you.” She laughs and looks at Keith’s face expectantly.

“Do you remember?”

Keith clenches his eyes shut. He tries, he truly does. But nothing comes.

He shakes his head. Allura sinks.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. There are lots of special places for you. I’m sure you’ll remember soon.” She pats his thigh. He weakly nods.

 

“Keith!” Lance shouts from below.

“Hop down, I’ll catch you.” He holds his arms out wide. Keith can’t help the elated expression he wears. His stomach fills with butterflies and he jumps without any hesitation.

“Gotcha.” Lance catches him easily. Their chests press together.

“Did you remember?”

“No.”

Lance scowls. Then smiles when he sees Keith start to worry his lip.

“It’s ok. We’ll be here for you no matter what.”

“I’m sorry about your boots.”

Lance laughs. His teeth are so white. Keith likes them.

“It’s ok. I completely understand.”

 

“Alright kiddos hang on.” Shiro pulls Allura over and wraps everyone in a tight squeeze.

“Let’s try to have no vomit this time. That would be great. Breathe through your nose.”

He throws down a vial.

 

…

 

Keith still wretches when they land, but luckily he manages to not bring up anything. They stand in an open arena. Weights and shields rest against a short wall. The sand under their feet is soft. Shiro tosses a sword at Keith, who deftly catches it in his hand.

“That’s a good sign.” Shiro laughs. He takes his own sword and tries to touch Keith’s side. Keith blocks it.

 

Another strike, another block. Strike. Block. Strike. Block.

 

Soon Keith’s feet are twirling in the sand. He meets all of Shiro’s lunges with his own, and his agile footwork makes it difficult for Shiro to predict where he’ll strike next.

“We used to train here everyday.” Shiro huffs.

“You must remember. You move just like you always have.”

Keith spins under Shiro’s arm and kicks out a leg. Shiro steps back so he’s not knocked onto the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Keith pants.

“I honestly have no idea what I’m doing.” His eyes look terrified. With a spin of his blade, he tosses Shiro’s sword out of his hand. Lance and Allura applaud in the background. Shiro gracefully bows his head.

“Your body remembers.”

“But I don’t.” Keith sighs. He lets his sword fall.

 

Lance and Allura run up.

“Anything?”

“Nothing.” Shiro answers.

“That was amazing, Keith.” Lance fawns. Keith blushes.

“You’ll have to teach me some of those moves.”

“Not if I don’t even know them myself.”

“Hey,” Lance pulls Keith back to him. He lets his hands rest firmly on his shoulders.

“We’ll figure this out. Ok? We’ll find a way.” Lance tries to catch Keith’s down turned gaze. When their eyes meet, Keith immediately smiles.

“You never told me your name.” He whispers.

“It’s Lance.”

“Lance” Keith repeats. It feels good on his tongue.

“Show me more?”

 

Lance sharply inhales. That familiar question echoes back at him, and carries the scent of fresh porridge and toffee apples. He starts to stutter.

“I…I dunno, Keith. I haven’t known you for as long as these two have.” Lance scratches his cheek.

“I feel like their ideas would be…”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Shiro firmly states. Allura nods next to him.

“We had our shot. You should take him somewhere now.” She affirms. Lance licks his lips. He looks up at the sky.

 

Sunset.

 

“Ok,” He exhales. He grabs tightly onto Keith’s waist.

“It’s not as nice as these places, so don’t expect much.” He warns.

“I don’t care.” Keith smiles. Lance believes him.

“Alright. Everyone hold on. Mind your valuables.”

Allura holds onto his arm. Shiro grips tight to Keith’s back, ready to grab him when he wants to lurch forward and vomit. Lance throws down a vial.

 

…

 

They arrive on top of Lance’s roof just as the clouds are starting to turn a brilliant rose colour against the orange and lilac sky. Keith trembles, but doesn’t come close to vomiting. Shiro lets him stumble over to Lance.

“Here.” Lance takes his hand and walks him over to the beam where they used to sit. He stands on it, and helps Keith after him. They look out over the city. Lights in windows begin to twinkle below.

 

“That’s where you live.” Lance points to the castle in the distance.

“This is where you live?” Keith asks. Lance nods.

“Yeah, not as nice as your place.” He laughs.

“It’s beautiful.” Keith breathes. Yellow reflections appear in his eyes. Lance stares at him.

“That’s what you said the first time I brought you here.” He sighs. Keith rests his head on Lance’s shoulder. The sun’s rays feel warm on his face.

“And what do we do up here?”

“Not a lot.” Lance chuckles. “We just watch the sunset. Sometimes we eat.”

“What do we eat?”

“Porridge. Curry. Fruits that we picked earlier that day. Whatever we can find really.” Lance shrugs.

“What else would we do?” Keith asks. He takes Lance’s hand in his. Lance looks at his feet and smiles.

“Nothing. That’s it.”

“You’re lying.” Keith glares. Lance scoffs.

“Do you have your memory back?”

“No.”

“So then how would you know?” Lance teases. Keith pouts and jabs him in the ribs.

“Did I hit you? Because that’s what I feel like doing now.”

Lance bats Keith’s hands away and laughs. Keith grabs on to his hips so he doesn’t fall back.

“No! But you would tease me a lot.” Lance chuckles. He swallows and his smile fades.

 

“I can show you.” He whispers.

“What we would do?”

“Yes.”

Keith creeps very close. He can sense the intimacy crackling between them.

“Ok.”

“Listen… Keith, don’t panic, ok?” _This is a risky idea._

“It’s fine. I trust you.” Keith waits. Lance runs his hands through his hair. His pulse thuds in his throat.

“Ok, ok! Just…” He’s not sure what to do with his hands.

“Can you close your eyes for me?” He blurts. Keith giggles and does as he’s asked.

“Don’t get scared.” Lance cups the back of his neck.

“I’m not.”

 

Lance takes a deep breath. He kisses Keith like he’s diving into water. Their lips meet and Lance kisses slowly. His hands stay firmly on Keith’s waist. Keith doesn’t jerk back like he had expected, but instead gently moves along with the kiss. His hands tremble on Lance’s arms.

 

_No turning back now._

 

Lance moves his mouth more aggressively, teasing Keith’s open. There’s a small gasp, and a sharp intake of breath. Lance pauses, thinking he’s overstepped some line.

 

But then Keith’s hands are scratching at his scalp and he’s keening towards Lance’s mouth. He starts to take charge of the kiss, demanding that Lance hold him tighter, press closer, devour him. It’s slow and heated. Lance is burning up. He parts with a gasp.

“Don’t stop,” Keith weakly demands. He brings their mouths back together.

“Lance…” Lance tastes salt.

“I’m sorry.”

Lance pulls away to see tears streaming down Keith’s cheeks. He’s not sure how to proceed.

“Keith?”

Keith rapidly nods. He falls into Lance’s chest with a violent sob. His whole body shakes. Lance kisses the top of his head. His ears. The corners of his eyes. His cheeks. He kisses Keith a hundred times until his wracking sobs turn into quiet sniffles.

 

“I just wanted to be with you.”

“I know. I know.” Lance holds him tight. He wonders how he’ll ever let go.

 

Shiro and Allura nervously make their way over, dodging the holes in the roof. Shiro places a soft hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith squeezes Lance tighter.

“Don’t take me yet.” He begs. It hurts Shiro’s heart. He peels Keith off of the poor boy.

“I’m not taking you anywhere. I just want to know if you’re ok.” He explains. Keith sniffles.

“Do you know who I am?” Shiro asks. Keith laughs through his tears.

“You’re name is Takashi Shirogane. You’re my best friend and you hate mushrooms.”

Shiro smiles. He wraps Keith in a tight bear hug.

“Good to have you back.”

“Lance, you must be one hell of a kisser.” Allura teases. Despite the looming sorrow, Lance and Keith both manage to laugh.

“Of course. His Highness has impeccable taste.” Lance nods. Keith winds his way back to place a kiss on his cheek. Lance places a chaste kiss on his lips, before his eyes look down. A scowl appears on his warm features. He knows what is going to happen now. He’s found Keith, but he can’t keep him. His grip on his waist begins to slacken.

 

“Lance, can you stand over there for a second?” Allura nods at an open area. Away from Keith. Keith lets out a noise of protest.

“It’s fine. It’s just for a minute.” Allura assures.

Lance slides out of Keith’s hold to stand in the open area. His eyes are cold.

“You going to send me away?” He asks. Somewhere Keith could never find him most likely. Keith lets out a noise like a dying animal.

“No, no!” Allura chuckles. “And have this one chase you to the ends of the earth?” She nods at Keith. “That hardly seems like the best solution.”

Lance still looks skeptical. Allura doesn’t blame him.

“Hold out your arms” She motions for Lance to stand with his arms and legs out wide. He obliges.

“Perfect.”

 

The tips of her fingers glow blue. She moves them through the air, staring at Lance, as if she’s creating a work of art over him. Lance’s clothes begin to glow. He holds his breath.

 

His white tunic unravels and reforms. A hundred threads spin up and down his arms, creating sleeves where there were none. Threads turn themselves gold and create embroidery that swims up and down Lance’s torso. Gleaming buttons appear, and his pants are dyed a sky blue. The fabric feels silken against his thighs. He feels something pinch on his earlobes, and raises his hands to feel the heavy golden earrings that now sway there. When he brings his hands down, jeweled bangles clink on his wrist. Allura lowers her hands and smiles at her creation. She clears her throat.

 

“May I present, Duke Lance from Altea. His family is obscenely wealthy and manages the trade of fine silks, cottons and wools. He’s single, and a certain Prince has recently caught his fancy.” She smiles. Lance stands frozen to the spot. Allura elbows Keith in the ribs.

“What do you think? Quite a suitable match in my opinion.”

Keith beams. He runs over to Lance who still looks confused and uncomfortable.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you?” Lance shrugs.

 

“Allura, you can’t just dress him up…”

“Haggar isn’t the only one who can conjure up a memory charm.” She smirks.

“You think you can make the King believe this?”

“I could make the King believe he was a chicken if I wanted to.” Allura’s smile is dangerous.

“You’re terrifying.” Shiro exhales.

“Good thing I like you.” She laughs.

 

“Here.” She hands the two boys a purple cloak and several vials of teleportation liquid.

“As long as you wear this, no one can find you.” She points at the cloak.

“Then what are these for?” Lance shakes the vials. Allura’s smile grows.

“Keith, have you ever seen the ocean?” She asks. Keith shakes his head.

“Have you, Lance?” Lance nods. Allura simply smiles.

“Take me there!” Keith excitedly holds Lance’s arms and shakes them.

“You’ve never been to the ocean?” Lance guffaws.

“No. Never.”

“You’ll love it.” Lance kisses the tip of Keith’s nose. He then looks up at Shiro. He rolls his eyes and laughs.

 

“Allura and I will handle things back here. Come back when you’ve finished adventuring.” He waves.

 

Keith takes the cloak and drapes it over his and Lance’s shoulders. He presses a vial tightly into Lance’s hand.

“Wherever I want?”

“Wherever you want.” Lance repeats his first promise. He kisses Keith until their both breathless. Keith pulls away and looks over the city one last time. The stars are out.

 

Lance throws down the vial.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been ages since I've posted a proper fic.
> 
> If you dig this and want mooooorrreeee, you can always follow me at irrevocably-delicious.tumblr.com. I frequently do writing requests over there.  
> THATS WHAT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! BUT THEN I JUST KEPT GOING.


End file.
